


Spiraling

by NeonDaisies



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, Multi, Threesomes, updates will be random and not at all linear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDaisies/pseuds/NeonDaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fibonacci had it right.</p><p>A story where Matt and Karen are broken is eerily similar ways, and Claire can't help but want to make them whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1(a)

Claire has Karen’s ponytail wrapped around her hand, firm but not tight. Or, not tight until she uses that hand to pull Karen off Matt’s cock. Matt and Karen both sputter a little, but for different reasons.  
  
“I’m sorry –”  
  
Claire makes a sharp sound, cutting off Karen’s panted apology, but her fingers are gentle as they wipe the spit from her chin. Not quite so gentle when they drift down and twist a nipple until Karen’s arching back into her shoulder, knees aching as they get ground into the thin carpet with extra emphasis.  
  
“If I’d wanted apologies, la miel, I would have asked for them.”  
  
Karen can’t keep her thighs from shaking at the reasonable tone Claire uses…not to mention the pet name that doesn’t usually come into play until the domme’s fingers are buried deep inside her cunt.  
  
“However, I’m fairly certain that what I actually asked for was to feel you swallowing around Matthew’s cock. Was that really such a difficult request?”  
  
“No, ma’am. But –”  
  
“You’ve been practicing. I know you have. Every night this week, in front of your laptop for me. Using the dildo I gave you.” Matt whimpers and Karen squeezes her eyes shut. Claire knows how to tease, how to choose her words for maximum impact. Because now he’s imagining her swallowing convulsively around a sex toy, and she’s remembering the thrill and the embarrassment at showing off for Claire, not to mention imagining for herself what Claire did while reviewing those videos.  
  
“But –”  
  
“I don’t care.” Claire’s breath is hot on her ear, her words both dismissive and authoritative. “I want results. Not excuses. I’ve seen you do this with a fake cock that’s inches longer than Matthew. Now. Try. Again.”  
  
“Hekeepsmoving!”  
  
Karen holds her breath, waiting for...something.  
  
Claire does nothing. Says nothing, and does nothing, until she’s shaking with the tension. Only when her nerves betray her does Claire tighten the hand in her hair until her scalp stings with it.  
  
“Well of course he does, poor boy.” Claire uses her grip to tilt Karen’s head back. “Look at him. Just _look_.” And Karen can’t help but obey, entranced by the soft croon in Claire’s voice. Can’t help but look up at the long line of Matt’s body; at the spread thighs, the erection slick with her spit and his pre-come, the hips tilted out from the wall by the foam yoga block Claire had tucked behind them, the strained ribcage, the muscles jumping in his arms as he holds his hands behind his head as he’d been commanded. Can’t see his face – it’s tilted up towards the ceiling – yet his head is cocked as if to catch each of Claire’s softly whispered words.  
  
“This was supposed to be a special treat for him. A belated birthday present since his ribs couldn’t have taken it then. A long, sweet slide past those lips he works with every day.” Claire’s fingers stroke over her bottom lip before following the same path her words had laid, slipping into Karen’s mouth, sliding over her tongue, twisting to press against her soft palate.  
  
Claire moans softly, and Karen whimpers, and Matt’s cock twitches in front of their faces.  
  
“But look at him now. If you keep gagging instead of doing this one, simple thing I’ve asked of you, he’s going to come before I give him permission.” Claire sighs, and thrusts her fingers that little bit deeper, scratching lightly at Karen’s scalp. She tries to drop her jaw a little bit more, to give Claire everything she can… “And then I’ll have to punish him.” Karen’s mind races; punishment could mean anything. Once, Claire had ended the scene and sent them home, only communicating with them by text message for an entire week. (As many times a day as they wanted, but the week had crawled by without the sound of her voice.) Once, since Matt knew how to deal with pain, Claire had made him use a strop on Karen’s thighs until he was shaking too badly to connect. (That hadn’t taken long.) Once, she’d put vibrators in them both and set them to scrubbing the floor –  
  
“Not to mention all the extra training you’ll have to do. Maybe it’d be better if you met me here before work every morning and practiced on one of my strap-ons.”  
  
_Yes!_ Karen would absolutely come here every morning before work, knowing that _Matt_ would know by the sound of her voice just what she’d been doing. That he’d have to go through his day with that in his head.  
  
“Is that what you want, Karen? Do you want to be responsible for me having to punish Matt?”  
  
Oh. Right.  
  
Karen shakes her head, the motion jerky. Not fair. She wants the rest of it, but not that part.  
  
“Good girl.” Claire pulls her fingers away, hooking them over Matt’s erection instead, tilting it down for ease of access. “Let’s try this one more time then.”


	2. 1(b)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same scene, different POV.

Once, Claire thought she’d be content enough with Matt. Should they ever get on the same page. But then Matt had pulled Karen into things; turns out that’d been the Page they needed. And the physical contrast between the two subs – Matt all square and hard bodied, Karen all long lines and softly rounded – never fails to excite Claire. Even now, with Karen failing to perform a relatively simple task.

Claire sighs. Karen’s ponytail is wrapped around her fist, silky blonde hair and brown skin – and _oh_ , how she loves that contrast too. Almost as much as she loves feeling Karen fight her as she’s pulled off Matt’s cock by that grip. Matt and Karen both splutter a little, though likely it’s for very different reasons.

“I’m sorry –”

She makes a sharp sound, cutting off Karen’s panted apology. Matt responds just as instinctively, his posture straightening, shoulders squaring. This entire situation has turned out better than she could have hoped for she decides as she makes Karen mimic Matt’s posture. A hand gliding up her neck makes Karen shiver and brace herself, chin tucking and spine uncurling. So responsive. But Claire misses the extra body heat, so after they wipe the spit from her chin, her fingers drift down to twist a nipple hard enough to make Karen arch back into her, spine bowing until her shoulders rest against Claire’s body.

“If I’d wanted apologies, la miel, I would have asked for them.”

Karen smells sweet and Claire smiles with contentment. She’s given both of her subs little things, little rituals, to do before coming to her. And Karen, her honey and vanilla pet, never forgoes the body powder she’s been given. Claire thinks she’s bought more of it on her own, that she must have an emergency stash somewhere so that she’ll be able to put it on should she ever be called to attendance on short notice.

Karen’s a tease, so it’s a guarantee that she’s put some between the thighs she can’t keep from shaking at Claire’s reasonable tone. And maybe at the reminder of how edible Claire considers her to be.

Claire sighs again, allowing her sub to feel the disappointment in the motion. “However, I’m fairly certain that what I actually asked for was to feel you swallowing around Matthew’s cock. Was that really such a difficult request?”

“No, ma’am. But –”

“Mmm…” Claire wraps her other hand around Karen’s neck, not squeezing in any way, but as a very present reminder of what she’d wanted…and hasn’t gotten yet. “You’ve been practicing. I know you have. Every night this week, in front of your laptop for me. Using the dildo I gave you.”

Matt whimpers, Claire grins; she knows her boy well. He’s far more turned on by the thought of the physical discipline involved than by the thought of Karen swallowing a piece of inanimate plastic. And yes, he’s swallowing hard, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. She’s almost tempted to make him demonstrate good technique, but not now. Or at least, not yet.

“But –”

“I don’t care.” Claire breathes the words into Karen’s ear, completely dismissive of any issues she might be having. There are words for airing true problems, and none of them are prefaced by _but._ “I want results. Not excuses. I’ve seen you do this with a fake cock that’s inches longer than Matthew.” Now she does tighten her hand, both of them, just a little, trying to keep Karen suspended between the two sensations. “Try. Again.”

“Hekeepsmoving!”

Everything stops; Karen holds her breath and Claire lets her, almost amused by how easily her sweet pet starts shaking. Silence is such a useful tool on these two and Claire lets it continue for a double handful of seconds before she deliberately tightens her grip in Karen’s hair past the point of mere threat. She makes it _sting_.

“Well of course he does, poor boy.” Claire uses her grip to tilt Karen’s head back. “Look at him. Just _look_.” She tucks her chin over Karen’s shoulder, so their faces are side by side. Takes a moment to admire her own handiwork. Karen’s ritual involves a sweet scent, something Claire enjoys and wants both her subs to associate with safety, and structure, and sex. Matt’s rituals involve settling his mind so that she can play with his body. So that a single word will bind him more securely than physical restraints ever could.

No matter how Karen gags and gasps around his cock, his hands have stayed locked behind his head and the foam yoga block she’d tucked behind his hips hasn’t slipped an inch. Every muscle stands out in relief, his form caught on the edge of action, yet held back. Simply because she hasn’t said the word that will release him.

Claire whispers her next words; intimacy is a double-edged sword in these moments. Her words are clearly meant to make Karen tremble, but there’s no way Matt can keep from overhearing. Her perpetual audience of one.

“This was supposed to be a special treat for him. A belated birthday present since his ribs couldn’t have taken it then. A long, sweet slide past these lips he works with every day.” Claire’s fingers stroke over Karen’s lips before slowly pushing past them, thrusting slowly, in and out until she twists them to press against Karen’s soft palate in clear mimicry of fellatio.

Karen whimpers, and Claire can’t help but moan, and Matt’s cock twitches in front of their faces, a drop of pre-come falling to land between Karen’s knees.

“But look at him now. If you keep gagging instead of doing this one, simple thing I’ve asked of you, he’s going to come before I give him permission.” Claire sighs, and thrusts her fingers that little bit deeper, scratching lightly at Karen’s scalp. Feels Karen’s jaw drop in response. _Oh you pretty, pretty thing._

“I’ll have to punish him.” And she knows exactly how she’ll do it, has been planning for this since the start. Matt’s control has always been too good though, and her idle daydreams of finger fucking him until he’s milked dry remain just that. Maybe, maybe, maybe… Maybe he’ll slip and she’ll get to make those dreams a reality tonight. Or maybe she’ll just softly whisper a warning in his ear before he goes, putting the punishment off, giving him something to anticipate and dread all at once.

And for Karen… She pumps her hand a few times, gratified by the slide of a soft, pink tongue along her fingers. “Not to mention all the extra training you’ll have to do. Maybe it’d be better if you met me here before work every morning and practiced on one of my strap-ons.”

Karen practically levitates in her arms. _Well, that’s certainly a scene to tuck away for later._ But that kind of enthusiasm would be detrimental right now. While Claire wouldn’t mind seeing Matt losing his grip on his control, she doesn’t want Karen rigging the game either. So to speak.

“Is that what you want, Karen? Do you want to be responsible for me having to punish Matt?” Hopefully the seemingly unpredictable choice of her punishments will curtail any ideas –

Karen shakes her head, the motion jerky.

“Good girl.” Claire kisses the side of her face gently. Then, pulling her spit-slick fingers away, she hooks them over Matt’s erection and tilts it down for ease of access. “Let’s try this one more time then.”

This time she pulls a little harder on Karen’s hair, forcing her to take things a little slower. The instructions she murmurs (“Slowly…slowly… Relax your throat, pet…”) are all for Matt.

Just because Matt and Karen have to play fair doesn’t mean she does.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Fibonacci Sequence. You know, 0+1=1, 1+1=2, 1+2=3, etc. The Fibonacci Sequence, in turn, is a very close mathematical expression of the Golden Mean (Golden Ratio, Golden Section, etc). It's all about balanced relationships.
> 
> The basic premise came from the daredevilkinkmeme. My underlying assumption while writing this is that this is one of those AUs where everyone is either a Dom or a sub, but while that sometimes dictates behaviors or needs or whatev, it doesn't overly infringe on people's lives.
> 
> Also, this is my "lighthearted" escapist fic that I turn to when my other fics are getting heavy/unwieldy/stubborn. Updates will be sporadic, in no particular story order, and sometimes remixes of themselves.


End file.
